


Who do you belong to?

by PrincesaParkerina



Category: Junior Express (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Francis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaParkerina/pseuds/PrincesaParkerina
Summary: An average night at la Cocina del Gran Cocinero Arnoldo.





	Who do you belong to?

**Author's Note:**

> This is why season 1 Francis died for some time.

Arnoldo cups Francis' jaw with his thick,rough,calloused hand,making the 15-year-old grit his teeth,the teen apprentice was trembling like a leaf,he knew he shouldn't answer back to his Boss stuff like "What?!" or "Do it yourself" but he just couldn't help himself sometimes, it's just so easy to get fed up with the 45-year-old mustached man but the curly-haired teen had nowhere else to go.

"Who do you belong to?" Arnoldo said in a low voice,tightening his hold,making the boy whine and cry out in pain.

"Fuck,answer me you useless waste of space!!!" Arnoldo brought his assistant's face closer to his own,their noses inches from bumping.

It's so jarring,how the older man's breath always smells like strawberries,raspberries or some other fruit,it really doesn't match him or his behavior.

"Usted,señor,pertenezco a usted,por ahora y por siempre..." Francis managed to choke out meekly,eyes watering up from the strong pain on his jaw.

Arnoldo gave a satisfied smile at that,humming contentedly and releasing the hold on his boy.

It wasn't going to get better.

"Good boy,bend over,you'll get your reward." the great cook stated simply like he had just told the boy to wash dishes,patting his greasy curls.

Francis gulped,olive eyes frightened,he's been working for the man for two years,he should be used to this by now.

"What are you doing standing there?! I gave you a clear,simple order! You can't even do that?! You're no good for anything!"

Francis tried very hard not to roll his eyes,oh he clearly was good for _something._

"S-sí,señor,ya voy." Francis sighed resignated and bent over the yellow counter.

Arnoldo gave himself some time to admire the view,untying the apron first.

Those red pants are large on the pale,frail boy,Arnoldo took them down forcibly like they had personally offended him.

Now the older,brunet man was faced with thin,lacey,light blue panties that barely covered the boy's perky little ass, Arnoldo licked his lips eagerly,a large hand reaching in between the boy's legs,giving a satisfied grunt upon realizing the wet stain on the thin fabric of the boy's little underwear.

Also noticing that the huge cucumber he inserted into the boy's tight pussy last time it's still there.

Arnoldo kept on brushing his middle and index fingers over the boy's most sensitive parts,fiddling with the large vegetable inserted there,making Francis give out reluctant little mewls and low moans that went straight to Arnoldo's giant,hairy,hungry cock.

It wouldn't be too long until Francis would be a moaning,sweaty mess on the countertop,pushing his body back and asking for more.

"Arnoldo,señor,just do it already,por favor." Francis whined pathetically once Arnoldo pulled the boy's thin legs up his shoulders and started to lick the boy's soaking wet pussy still through his panties,teasing.

"So eager today,aren't we? Don't worry,Papi's gonna give his daily special meat to his naughty,disobedient little boy,but first...."

Arnoldo pulled the panties to the side,pushing and pulling the large,immensely wet cucumber in and out of the boy,making the assistant cry out,burying his face in his hands.

No happy thoughts on this world could get him through this without messing with his sanity for this and his next 30 lifetimes.

This hurts so much but also feels so good?! Why couldn't it be just one? Is his mind just playing tricks on him?

"Fuck,Francis,you're an irresistible little shit...." Arnoldo swore under his ragged breath.

"Tell me what you need from me,Francis." the older man said in a loud,commanding tone.

"I need your thick,delicious meat." Francis said,rehearsed,biting his lower lip to keep from crying out when the large man slapped his ass hard enough to leave a mark,like all the other times.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY,FRANCIS?" Arnoldo punctuated his words by mercilessly shoving the large food item Impossibly further inside the boy's cunt.

Francis was sobbing openly and yet so close to orgasm.

At least,he could give this credit to Arnoldo,he always let the teen orgasm,multiple times.

He couldn't say even that about the others before the great cook.

"I-I said...I need your thick, delicious, special meat inside me,señor." Arnoldo hummed contentedly,reaching out to pat greasy,curly raven hair.

"Oh,Francis,when you say it like that..."

Francis' eyes widened in horror,there was something different about this time, usually Arnoldo takes off whatever thick dildo or food item he has up the boy's pussy or ass,this time he was going in right away,entering the teen waiter's cavern with the cucumber still inside,he went slow until he got halfway,Francis crying without a care,his sweet juices leaking over the counter, he'd have to clean that up later,probably with his large tongue,bent over again,being fucked by the Captain or Natalio,whoever appears first.

Never by one of the Rulos,they aren't allowed by Arnoldo.

What the older brunet cook doesn't know, won't hurt him.

Once Arnoldo got halfway,he grunted sensually from the back of his throat and shoved his insanely large cock the rest of the way in.

Stretching Francis to near impossible levels,the teen waiter had no choice but to scream his lungs out.

Arnoldo got a hold of the young boy's slim hips for support and fucked him alongside the dildo with abandon,closing his eyes,moaning loudly,letting the amazing wet heat and tightness take over his thoughts.

Francis' screams only egging the great cook on.

Arnoldo stopped,buried deep inside his property,breathing heavily,he knew that one or two more deliciously hard thrusts,would have him coming long and hard without a care Inside his boy,like always.

And so he did.

One,a loud,obscenely sensual moan from Arnoldo,another scream from Francis.

Two,Arnoldo let out a gruttural,animalistic sound from his throat,coming deep inside Francis,who cried out and still managed to say in between sobs,rehearsed.

"Gracias,señor.I'll be happy to carry all your babies."

"That's my boy." Arnoldo chortled loudly,head still cloudy with bliss,reaching out to run his hands over dark,gorgeous curls,pulling the boy's head back forcefully,Francis moaned involuntarily at the touch.

Arnoldo loves those curls,love those sounds,that boy is perfect.

He loves Francis,he believes this finally might be the one.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone knows Arnoldo's dick is tiny but porn purposes are porn purposes, also I just really wanted Francis to scream, does this mean the entire monorail will hear?..... Probably, yeah.


End file.
